R2
Rebirth 2 / II (R2) R2 quests can be done after you have obtained 3rd Job Advancement in R1. (Rune Knight, Ranger, Warlock) You will now fight alongside your combat pet against multiple enemies. First few stages will be easy as it is basically 2v1 fight. Afterwards, MVP and Challenge Bosses will fight with their minions. * Unlocks Combat Pets (Combat & Exploration Tab) * Unlocks Skill Full Throttle II * Obtain another Orange Pet Egg * New icon (Gold) - Ability to select icon to display R1 or R2 icon * Bloody Challenge Special Exploration **Daily 20 hour exploration '''that gives 1 MVP pet shard (2 with Double Rewards). You can choose the MVP pet shard obtained by placing the MVP Pet in the exploration. * Pet Gears ** You can equip up to '''8 Pet Gears (same as Character Gears) ** This one is important as it will increase the pet stats greatly. **Try to get HP, DEF, EVA Stat options. ATK is optional. R2 unlock requirement * Refined All Gears +100 * Collect two 4-Heart Pets * Transformed 1 Pet * Base Level 100 R1 Combat Pet & Skill [http://idleporing.wikia.com/wiki/Pets#Combat_Pets.2FPet_Transformation%7C%7C Combat pet, Transformation, Skills information] It is recommended to obtain these pets before Rebirthing to R2: At least 1 of The Four Kings: * Hornet, Familiar, Bigfoot, Eclipse (Unlock Group CC Skills) Must get The Two Aces: * Bon Gun and Creamy (Quick Spell once both lv 30 on Combat Pet) Optional: 1 heal and 1 def. Very helpful after R2 stage 400: * Savage, Archer Skeleton, Drops, Pirate Skeleton (Strengthen I, Cure I, Restore I, and Group Strengthen I respectively) Honorable Mentions: Good to have * Bon Gun (Group Counter I) * Creamy (Group Restore I) * Poporing (Group Violent I) * Deniro (Asthayi Rune III) For your frontline pets, transform your R1 orange pets (Mistress, Drake, Eddga , Golden Thief Bug ) as orange pets have higher stats compared to other pets. Pet shards are required to level combat pets at certain levels. * Drake have highest def stat and unlock lvl 2 quick spell , also good as idling exploration pets. * Eddga have highest HP as tank (also favorable to have in Rebirth 1 for speed burst build ) * GTB have highest mdef as tank and also good as idling exploration pets for quick coin gain. * Other MVP pet shards are obtainable through market, pet exploration, etc. * Mistress and Dracula being highly regarded due to Mistress' ability to revive at R4, and Dracula's ability to remove opponents' HP by Max HP % at R4. Difficulty Adjustment * In Rebirth l, you could easily rush through maps since they're the same stat as non rebirth monster. * BUT in Rebirth ll, you'll face 2 or more monster at the same time AND they have INSANELY high stats even at low level. *The Boss has 1 or more mob to tank for them which doesn't use skill. BUT you need to cancel the BOSS skill or else you'll fail. This is where you need those Group CC PET SKILLS. and Asthayi Rune which makes 1 of your skill hits 2 or''' AOE at '''Rune level lll. * Frost arrow/ Stone Curse/ Frost Blade will become AOE at Rebirth 2, so there's no need to use this rune for these skills.) * Bash III / Mindblow III / Brutal Arrow III also become AOE as soon you changed to first job in Rebirth 2. Group Crowd Control Pets: *Lv. 50 COMBAT Bigfoot unlocks Group FREEZE l *Lv. 100 COMBAT Goblin :-O unlocks Group FREEZE II *Lv. 50 COMBAT Eclipse''' unlocks Group SLEEP l *Lv. 100 COMBAT Goblin :-D '''unlocks Group SLEEP II *Lv. 50 COMBAT Familiar unlocks '''Group STUN l *Lv. 50 COMBAT Hornet '''unlocks Group STONE l *You need combat pets to unlock combat pet skill List of Healing Pets Required: Cure ' - Same as character's skill. Heals depending on your missing HP. *'Cure l - COMBAT Archer Skeleton Lv. 50 *'Cure ll' -''' COMBAT Evil Skeleton Lv. 100 *'Cure lll '- COMBAT Poporing and Poring Lv. 100 *'CURE IV '- Unlocks at 4th Rebirth '''Restore - Same as Cure but AOE (might heal a little lower because its AOE not sure yet.) *'Restore l' -''' COMBAT Drops Lv. 50 *'''Restore ll - COMBAT Poring Lv. 100 *'Restore lll' - COMBAT Lunatic and Eclipse Lv. 100 Group Restore -''' Heals Per Second AOE (5 Ticks of heal) heal depends on Max HP. For 5 low AOE heals 5 times. *'Group Restore l '- COMBAT Creamy Lv. 50 *'Group Restore ll '- COMBAT Mandragora Lv. 100 *'Group Restore lll '- ANY COMBAT PET Lv. 120 '''List of Useful Runes: *'Asthayi' **Makes skill hit more than one opponent while increasing cast time, Level 3 Asthayi turns skills into AOE and reduces cast time. *'Taika' **Speeds up skill cast speed for timing stuns, skill casts are non-interruptible. *'Opari' **Some normal damage ignores enemy defenses. *'Adamzat' **Boost attack damage by max hp *'Vald' **Increase own attack power while reducing opponent's *'Flamma' **Decreases all enemy HP and defenses. 'List of Useful Explore Skills:' *'Isis' **SP Restoration *[[Baphomet|'Baphomet']] **Extra Damage *[[Maya|'Maya']] **Extra Critical Damage References Idle Poring Forum R2 Guide & Images By xCritz https://idleporingforum.com/threads/rebirth-ll-guide.101/ https://www.reddit.com/r/IdlePoring/comments/7dij5q/important_pets_for_clearing_rb2_nontank_combat/ Category:Pets Category:Rebirth Category:Guide